Saintly Invitation
category:Missions de:Windurst-Mission 6-2 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Trading 3 stacks of crystals will unlock this mission. *After accepting the mission, go to the Star Sibyl in Heavens Tower who will give you the key item Holy One's Invitation and the title: "Hero on Behalf of Windurst." *Travel to Giddeus and enter the Burning Circle in Balga's Dais. **Buffs wear upon entering so wait till inside to cast. *One full party may enter the BCNM. In addition, all party members must have completed the mission or be in the process of completing it to enter. Members can be of a different Nation as long as they have completed this mission at some point. *Inside awaits the following four level 64 Yagudo NM: :*Chaa Paqa the Profound (SMN) :*Juu Zeni the Poisonmist (NIN) :*Buu Xolo the Bloodfaced (SAM) :*Nuu Kofu the Gentle (WHM) *The Yagudo can be slept. It is recommended to fight them in the order listed above, leaving the WHM for last so that Benediction cannot wake the others. This can also take care of Astral Flow and Mijin Gakure early on. *After defeating them, you will obtain a key item Balga Champion Certificate along with a new title. *Travel to Castle Oztroja. *It is recommended that your party obtains at least two of the three passwords that activate the trap door passed the Brass Door on Floor 4 of the map. :*Password #1: Floor 1 - H9 :*Password #2: Basement 1 - H9 :*Password #3: Floor 2 - I8 :*The list of all possible passwords is: (case sensitive) Buxu, Deggi, Domi, Duxo, Duzu, Gadu, Haqa, Misu, Mjuu, Mong, Ouzi, Ovzi, Puqu, Quu, Xalmo, Xicu, Zhuu *Ascend to Floor 4 and fight Yagudo Flagellants until a Judgment Key drops - only one is needed. *Have one person in the party touch one of the torches located at G7, G8, H7, and H8 to open the Brass Door at F4 in the room with the Yagudo Flagellants. *While standing on the wooden platform behind the Brass Door in the next room, have one party member enter the three passwords you collected to activate a trap door. :*Note that the passwords reset each game day. *After falling through the trap door you will have to sneak past the Yagudo High Priest to get to another Brass Door at H5. **The High Priest has True Sight so potions or spells will not help. *Trade the Judgment Key to the Brass Door. The key will disappear upon usage and the door does not stay open long. The door cannot be opened from the inside. However, it is possible to get a stranded party member through the door by having them die just outside so they may be Tractored through and then Raised. *Speak with the Yagudo Kaa Toru the Just behind the door to obtain the key item Holy One's Oath and an Ashura Necklace. *Return to Windurst and talk to the Star Sibyl to complete the mission. Testimonial *Duoable with ease, no items or 2 hours by a SMN 75 and BLM 64, using sleepga and fighting one at a time, order smn-nin-sam-whm. Predator Claws did 2.3K dmg at max taking roughly 40% of smn yags HP. Nathanielglory (aka Natal) and Dannyboix ~ Titan Server ^.^ *Soloable by RDM/BLM at 75, pretty easy overall. Sleepga them and kill in the proposed order. Usual defensive spells applied, takes a while but not much of a danger. The Yagudos needed to be reslept maybe 5 times total and they never resisted, even without Elemental Seal. Celedh (Phoenix Server) ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:A mission issued by Heavens Tower. In reply to the Yagudo Holy One's invitation, you are to compete and triumph at the contest held at Balga's Dais deep within Giddeus.